In electronics devices, low power circuits often interface with high power devices, such as voltage regulators, amplifiers, and so forth. However, such low power circuits may not be able to directly interface with the high power devices. Thus, a level shifter, which converts a signal from the low power device from a first voltage (e.g., 3.3 volts) to a second voltage (e.g., 30 volts), may be included to interface a low power circuit with a high power device. For example, a low voltage from digital logic (e.g., 3.3 volts) must be level shifted to a larger voltage (e.g., 30 volts) to drive a power transistor of a power device.